I See You
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: There's a stalker and killer lose. He's killing female law enforcement agents. What happens when he decides to stalk and kill a C.S.I? Note: I have written a sequel called Revenge.
1. Threats and Scares

I see you…

Chapter 1

Threats and Scares

The C.S.I night shift was called to look in on the murder of a young woman in law enforcement. Catherine and Nick were called to the scene. A woman with blonde hair was shot at the kitchen table looking downwards. Brass gave them a through and through background. "The vic's Betty Merlin, 29, works at LVPD." Brass said shortly.

"Did anyone hear anything?" Nick asked.

Brass shook his head. "They never do." Brass said sadly.

"Who found her?" Catherine asked.

Brass nodded his head in the direction of a very distressed lady. "Her name's Jessica Lord. She's the vic's best friend. When Betty didn't show up for work, Jessica came looking for her." Brass replied.

Nick and Catherine approached Jessica. "Jessica Lord?" Catherine asked.

"Yes?" Jessica said looking up with a red teary face.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Nick asked softly.

Jessica looked bewildered. "Not again! My best friend in the entire world is gone and I can't do anything but tell you how I found her…" Jessica said fading.

"If you tell us, we're a little bit closer to finding out what happened," Catherine said gently.

"Look, Betty was getting weird calls, weird letters and just odd things. She knew someone was stalking her, but she didn't do anything but install deadbolts. The letters then turned to threats and other things and she got scared. When she didn't show up for work, I got scared and came over and found her like this." Jessica said crying.

Nick thought about the case where Sean Nelson had tried to be like him and ending up killing people. It was a freighting thought. "Ms. Lord, why didn't you report it?" Catherine asked.

"She was scared! I was scared! So in the end, we kept quiet." Jessica said sobbing now, "God, if only I had told someone! It's all my fault!"

Jessica was taken away by a man. "Sorry about that. Jessica's my girlfriend and this has been hard on her. If there's anyway I could help, please let me know. I'm sure Jessica would like to help as soon as she calms down. Oh, by the way my name is Garrett White." The man said extending his hand.

Nick shook it. "Would you mind if we take a sample of your D.N.A to rule you out as a suspect?" Catherine asked getting a swab.

"No, anything at all," Garrett replied.

Catherine swabbed his mouth and then closed the cap. "Thank you," Catherine said smiling.

"No problem, if you'll excuse me, I've got to take care of Jessica now." Garrett said leaving.

Catherine and Nick walked back into the house. Catherine was leaning over the body to get a good look when her phone rang. Catherine jumped. "Willows," Catherine said jumpy.

"It's me Gil. Sara, Warrick and I are investing a death of a blonde law enforcement agent. Apparently the vic, June Walker, was being stalked. Brass called me and it seems that it's a link in-between the two cases. Do you remember the Sean Nelson case?" Gil asked quickly.

"Yeah," Catherine answered looking around the room.

"Have you checked the attic out yet?" Gil asked.

Catherine was silent. "No, but I'll check them now." Catherine said looking for someway to get into the attic.

Catherine found a way in through a vent and found many video tapes and other things. Catherine felt something on her shoulder and screamed. "Catherine!" Gil asked alert.

Catherine turned to see Brass there. "Sorry," Brass mouthed.

Catherine nodded. "It's just Brass Gil. He found the attic before me. How did you think of the attic?" Catherine asked.

"So there is stuff up there?" Gil asked frightened.

"Yes, why?" Catherine asked.

"We may have a serial killer on the lose," Gil said quietly.

"Alright, I'll tell Nick." Catherine said sighing.

"Be careful," Gil warned before hanging up.

Catherine put her phone away and went to find Nick. Once she found Nick, she explained what happened. Nick stayed down with the vic to get any evidence and Catherine went into the attic with Brass. "Hmm…he video taped her for about a month it looks like. Just to see her habits. This probably wasn't a long term thing. He probably wanted to scare her and then make her life as terrible as death." Catherine guessed.

"Maybe," Brass said looking over the tapes.

Catherine looked through the attic and sighed. It would be a long night. Catherine's phone rang again. "Willows," Catherine answered.

"Mommy, Aunt Nancy hasn't picked me up for my talent show and it's really dark out. I'm using a pay phone outside of the school, but the school's locked up so I can't stay inside. I'm scared." Lindsay's voice said frightened.

Catherine nodded. "Alright sweetie. I'll be there in no time," Catherine said looking at her watch.

It was already 9:13. "Jim, my daughter hasn't been picked up and it's dark out and she doesn't have anywhere to go…" Catherine began.

Brass held up his hand. "Don't worry. I'm a father. I understand. I'll cover for you until you get back," Brass said smiling.

"Thanks," Catherine said getting out from the attic and into her car.

Catherine speed her way to Lindsay's school. Catherine was sure that she was going to get a ticket, but no one pulled her over. Catherine pulled up in front of Lindsay's school. "Lindsay!" Catherine yelled when she got out of the car.

Panic built up inside Catherine when Lindsay didn't answer. "Mommy?" Lindsay's voice called coming to Catherine.

"Oh sweetie!" Catherine said hugging Lindsay.

Lindsay sat in the car and talked while Catherine drove her to her sister Nancy's house. "And then, Jordan made a chain of staples on stage…" Lindsay's voice carried on.

Catherine wasn't really paying attention, but nodded. "That sounds fun. What did you do?" Catherine asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"I danced," Lindsay said proudly.

"That's wonderful sweetie," Catherine said smiling.

The ride ended and soon, Catherine gave Lindsay to Nancy. "I'm so sorry! I just was late for everything. I didn't forget, but I was already a half-hour late." Nancy said apologizing.

"Its fine," Catherine said lightly and then she hugged Lindsay. "Be good. I love you,"

"I love you too mommy," Lindsay said smiling.

Catherine's heart broke to leave, but she knew she had to. Once back at the crime scene she saw Gil. "Where were you?" Gil demanded.

Brass came down and explained. "Was Lindsay alright?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, but god it's late out and having this job just makes you know…" Catherine said shaking her head.

Gil nodded. "We're looking for connections besides hair and where they work." Gil said filling her in.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

"Seeing both crime scenes for similarities. Sara and Warrick are still processing the crime scene." Gil replied.

Catherine paused for a minute. "Where was your vic at?" Catherine asked.

"She was at home at the kitchen table like yours. Shot to the back of the head, just like yours." Gil said sighing.

Gil's phone rang. "Grissom," Gil answered.

"Calm down Sara. Is Warrick there? Do you have your gun? Hmm…alright. Go back to the lab with Warrick and start processing evidence," Gil said pausing every now and then.

Catherine looked at Gil. "What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"Sara got a call from our stalker. He said that she really shouldn't tap her chin with her pen. It's his way of saying, 'I see you'." Gil said shaking his head.

"How's Sara?" Catherine asked.

"She's really freaked out. I told her and Warrick to go back to the lab." Gil said.

Catherine, Gil and Nick looked around for about an hour and then Catherine's phone rang. "Willows," Catherine answered.

"You're so nice to want to know how Sara is doing," A childish voice said.

The voice sounded enhanced by sucking helium. "Is this your idea of a game? You need to stop!" Catherine said firmly.

"Your voice is firm, but I see how your eyes are darting around. You're_ scared._" The voice said.

Catherine spun around. "Where are you?" Catherine said before she heard the line go dead.

"Did you get a call?" Gil asked wondering about the stalker.

"Yes, he wanted to get a few points across; one he could see me; two he knows where I am; three he knows I was frightened. I also think that he's going after the females maybe because he feels he can empower us more. I don't know where he called at." Catherine said lightly.

"Hmm…I want you to go back to the lab." Gil said shortly.

Catherine wanted to protest, but just nodded and then went to the car where she found a brown package with her name on it. "Oh crap!" Catherine swore and turned to run.

Catherine was only able to run a few steps because the car exploded. Catherine was thrown by the force and slammed into pavement. Gil, Nick and Brass ran out. "Catherine," Nick called as he ran to her side.

Gil and Brass were right behind him. "Are you alright?" Brass asked turning her over as she was on her back.

Catherine had a large cut that went straight across her forehead. Surprisingly she wasn't injured too badly. "I knew what it was and I ran. Someone needs to call Sara and warn her. First, Sara gets the call and then I did. Now he's reversed the order. I get the bomb first and then Sara." Catherine warned standing up.

"Sit back down! You haven't had anyone check out that cut…" Brass began.

Catherine looked around wildly. "Damn!" Catherine swore looking around what remained of her car. Catherine dug through a few pieces of debris. "My case Gil. My case has almost all the evidence in it." Catherine muttered.

Gil now saw the reason why she was concerned. Catherine dug around a bit and found a beat up silver case. The outside was damaged, but the inside remained in tacked. "I'm glad I ran with the case," Catherine muttered to herself.

Nick took Catherine's case. "I'll drive you to the hospital and then we can go to the lab." Nick offered.

"Thanks Nick, but I don't need a doctor. I've had a scrap like this before. Seeing as my car is currently incapable of use, could you drive me to the lab?" Catherine asked.

Nick nodded. Gil called Sara. "She got hers about ten minutes after ours. Hers was a faultily though. Meaning it didn't blow," Gil reported.

"Hmm…" Brass said thinking. "I'm going to have to ask you and Sara to move into a safe home. Lindsay can come as well…"

Catherine never said a word. She felt safer at home than anywhere else. Once at the lab she saw Sara. "Hey Sara, how are you?" Catherine asked looking into the break room.

"Huh? Oh…I…" Sara began holding a piece of paper.

Catherine walked into the room and looked over Sara's shoulder.

_It's not Catherine I want to kill. It's you. _

"How did you get that?" Catherine asked surprised.

"It was taped to the locker." Sara muttered.

Catherine again looked surprised. "Who else has touched it?" Catherine asked.

"Just me," Sara mumbled.

"Thanks to you Sara, we now know a few more things. This 'stalker' had access to the C.S.I building and second of all, he wants to kill." Catherine said putting on her latex gloves and getting a bag.

Catherine put the letter into a bag. "Sara, don't worry. I'm going to give this to Grissom." Catherine said smiling walking out of the room.

Catherine told Gil everything that happened. She dusted the paper for fingerprints, but none showed up. Brass wanted Sara to move into a safe house, but Sara declined. "Fine, you now live with your brother, Nick Grissom and your father Gil Grissom. Your boyfriend, Warrick Brown visits often and your best friend, Catherine Willows also visits." Brass said sternly.

Catherine laughed. "Something funny Ms. Willows?" Brass said harshly.

"Well, yeah. Having Gil for a father, Nick for a brother, Warrick for a boyfriend and me for a friend, well it's just odd. Don't you think if he was stalking her, he would know that Gil's not her father?" Catherine asked.

Brass sighed. "Do you have a better idea?" Brass asked.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, don't twist the truth. There will be two many people in one house. Gil, Nick and Warrick should stay off of it. Sara's getting a new roommate. That makes more sense. Or maybe her boyfriend is moving in with her that being Warrick." Catherine began.

Gil nodded. "She does have a point. Catherine, you're not going to be put in danger. If something happens, the stalker could kill both of you. Warrick is the most likely to protect Sara from danger as well as himself. So Sara, meet your boyfriend." Gil said.

Sara didn't smile. "Alright," Sara said dully.

Warrick asked, "So, when am I moving in?"

"Tonight. Sara, you and Warrick are driving home together now. Catherine, Nick and I will work the case." Gil said sternly.

"Are you taking us off the case?" Sara asked suddenly.

"No, you're just not going to be as active." Gil answered.

Sara sighed and Warrick drove her home. Nick sighed. "Let's get started," Nick said softly.


	2. It's not Sara

Chapter 2

It's not Sara

Catherine's shift was over and she decided to visit Sara out of pure concern. She knocked on the door. Sara opened it. "Hi Catherine," Sara said softly.

"Hi Sara, how are you?" Catherine asked.

"Good, come in," Sara said with a small smile.

Catherine walked into Sara's home. Catherine turned to see Warrick with a gun. Warrick smiled and put his gun away. "I thought you were someone else," Warrick explained.

"No problem. So how are you two doing?" Catherine asked.

"We're fine I guess. Nothing really has happened." Warrick reported.

Catherine's phone rang. "Willows," Catherine answered.

"Have a nice visit in the living room? I lied. I don't want to hurt Sara. I want to kill you. I would watch out Ms. Willows…especially for Lindsay." A voice said before hanging up.

Catherine looked shocked. "Catherine, are you okay?" Warrick asked.

"No, it's not Sara he wants, it's me and Lindsay. Wait, both women that were killed had blonde hair, worked in law enforcement and they were born on March 26th. The year didn't matter. Sara, when were you born?" Catherine asked quickly.

"July 3rd," Sara replied.

Catherine nodded. "And you have dark hair. You don't fit the description. However, I do. I have blonde hair, I work in law enforcement and I was born March 26th. He threatened Lindsay. I've got to go," Catherine said quickly leaving.

"Cath, wait!" Warrick began, but Catherine was already gone.

Warrick called Brass and Brass was on his way to Catherine's house. Catherine walked inside and found that Lindsay was sound asleep on the couch. "Lindsay," Catherine said softly as she shook Lindsay.

"Mommy…" Lindsay said softly.

Catherine smiled. "Come here. Mommy doesn't want you to get hurt so mommy's going to give you to Aunt Nancy for just a little while. Okay?" Catherine asked hugging Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded. Brass burst open the door. Catherine jumped. "My god! Knock before coming in." Catherine said frightened.

Brass nodded checking out the house. "Get out Catherine," Brass demanded. "And take Lindsay with you, go outside. Gil's there."

Catherine nodded taking Lindsay's hand and walking outside. Catherine's home phone rang and she answered it. "Willows," Catherine said shakily.

"Don't ever call your friends again and listen to me! Duck!" The voice said before hanging up.

Catherine was standing by a window and looked around wildly. There was a shot and a shower of glass fell on Catherine. Someone had shot through the window blasting it apart, the bullet narrowly missed Catherine. The phone rang and Catherine didn't answer. "Next time listen!" The voice said sharply before hanging up.

Brass ran over to Catherine. "Are you alright?" Brass asked concerned.

Catherine touched the side of her face where a piece of glass cut through her cheek. "Yes," Catherine said shakily.

"Mommy!" Lindsay said running to Catherine. "Mommy, you're bleeding. Do you want me to kiss it to make it all better?"

Catherine smiled looking into Lindsay's innocent face. Catherine nodded and Lindsay kissed her. "Thank you sweetie," Catherine said softly.

Gil ran into the room followed by Nick, Warrick and Sara. "Are you alright? We heard a gunshot." Nick asked.

"Yes," Catherine said when Lindsay pulled her hand.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Lindsay whined.

Catherine nodded. "I'll be right back," Catherine began.

"I'm sorry this is a crime scene. Please don't touch anything." Gil requested.

Catherine looked angry, but never said anything. "Lindsay, we're going to Aunt Nancy's for a while. You can eat there." Catherine explained.

Lindsay smiled. "Okay!"

Catherine took Lindsay's hand and walked to the car. "Wait, I'll go with you," Nick offered.

Catherine shook her head, but Nick got into the car anyway. After Catherine dropped off Lindsay, she and Nick returned to her house. "What happened?" Gil asked.

Catherine explained what happened with the calls. "He's trying to show he has power over you. He wants you to listen to him or suffer the consequences like tonight." Warrick thought aloud.

The phone rang and Catherine didn't answer so the tape record spoke aloud, "Bravo Warrick, bravo," The voice said before hanging up.

Catherine walked over to the phone and hit the redial button only to find that her phone started to ring. "He's inside this house," Catherine said.

"How could he be if the window was shot?" Sara asked.

Catherine thought. "He's tapping the phone lines to make it seem like he's calling from here. He's not. He's probably watching us from upstairs, but calling from somewhere else." Gil reasoned.

Brass walked into the attic and came back down. "Gil, there's nothing up there. There's some dust and a few cobwebs, but nothing else. There's dust on the floor suggesting that it hasn't been used in years." Brass said shaking his head.

Catherine thought for a minute. "He's not in the house, but…" Catherine said walking over to a bookshelf and taking out the books.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Cameras, microphones, it's different from the killings because he doesn't want to risk getting caught." Catherine explained.

Catherine walked into the kitchen and found a cookie jar that just seemed out of place. Catherine saw a small hole drilled into it and when she looked inside she found a camera. Looking into it, she said, "I see you now,"


	3. Justice

Chapter 3

Justice

Gil seemed surprised of this discovery. "Why was he in the attic on the other two murders, but using video cameras with Catherine?" Gil asked confused.

"Murderers tend to get smarter with each killing," Warrick supplied.

Brass's phone rang and once Brass was off, he looked sad. "There's been another murder. Blonde girl, lawyer, and she was born March 26th. She was found killed the same way, only this time her nine year old daughter, Amy, was killed as well." Brass said sighing.

Catherine's head shot up. "Oh my god! Lindsay!" Catherine said in fear.

Nick pushed her down. "Relax, there's a police man at Nancy's." Nick said softly.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Catherine said frustrated.

"Calm down. Warrick and Nick, go check out the other vic's house," Gil ordered.

Warrick nodded and grabbed his case. Nick did the same. "Now, let's review." Gil said calmly.

"Better not here. We don't know how many microphones there are. You better go back to the lab." Brass suggested.

"Good idea. Thanks Brass. Catherine, you're very stressed and scared. I'm ordering you to go with Brass to a safe hotel." Gil said concerned.

Catherine didn't even try to fight; she knew she was in grave danger. Catherine followed Brass into his car and he drove her to a cheap hotel where there were many police man, but on the way, they talked. "You remind me of my daughter, you know? She's always so sure that something's right, but sometimes she's right, but sometimes she's wrong." Brass told Catherine.

"This person has been seeing my life for who knows how long. It's scary to think that your house is the safest place and then it ends up being the most dangerous." Catherine said sighing.

"Did you think your house was the safest place?" Brass asked.

"Yes because it just seems safer than Las Vegas streets. You and I are on the job and we see things. All police officers, C.S.I's and others who work in law enforcement see the horror that we see." Catherine said softly.

Brass didn't say anything. He drove into the hotel where Catherine slept. She didn't have any clothes because Gil insisted on the 'crime scene' being the way it was before. Luckily, Sara lent Catherine some of her clothes. Lindsay now stayed in the hotel with Catherine.

At work, Gil didn't tell Catherine anything. It was like she was invisible. Catherine found herself at D.N.A with Greg. "It's a drag not being able to go into the field, huh?" Greg asked.

Catherine simply nodded. "Look, I'm sure Grissom's got his reasons." Greg reasoned.

"Yeah, but he could talk to me about it!" Catherine said angrily.

Greg nodded. "I know, but there's nothing we can do but sit here and waste on talents on D.N.A." Greg sighed.

Catherine got up. "Actions speak louder than words," Catherine said leaving.

"Wait, where are you going?" Greg called after her.

Catherine ignored Greg as she was already far away. Catherine looked into an empty room and found a story board filled with evidence from the cases. Catherine began to put the pieces together slowly. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:

_What I know_

_It's a man_

_He's using something to enhance his voice_

_He has access to the C.S.I building_

_He enjoys seeing women helpless and scared_

_He kills blonde haired female, law enforcement agents born March 26th._

_On the first two murders, he was in the attic. The second and third, he used cameras._

Catherine thought for a bit and knew her list would grow. Warrick walked into the room. "Hey Catherine, we got a break. Come with us to D.N.A," Warrick said quickly.

Catherine almost ran to D.N.A. "We got a hair found in the attic of the first vic," Nick explained.

Greg waited for the results and then was puzzled. "This can't be!" Greg exclaimed.

"What?" Sara asked impatient.

"It…it…it says the D.N.A is…mine." Greg said quietly.

Catherine was cold. "Greg, is it possible that you contaminated the D.N.A test?" Catherine asked.

"No…there's no way. I'm very careful. I wasn't at the crime scene I swear." Greg said fearfully.

"Greg, calm down. Remember the Paul case where he put my fingerprint on the tape recorder?" Gil asked.

Greg nodded. "It's possible that this may have happened to you. However, you could be a killer." Gil said calmly.

Greg was scared. "God Grissom! If I was a killer…Look, I'm a C.S.I! Do you really think if I were to commit a crime I would leave evidence?" Greg asked shocked.

"We all slip up sometime," Gil asked.

Right then and there, Greg began to cry. Everyone seemed shocked. "What's wrong?" Nick asked quietly.

"I've looked up to you Grissom for years. I wish I could have figured things out like you, but now you're accusing me of being a killer and now I don't want to look up to you. You don't understand!" Greg said before leaving the room.

Catherine sighed. "Having a role model disappoint you is a terrible shock. I know. It'll be a while before he talks to you." Catherine informed him.

Gil nodded. "Let's pretend we don't know Greg. Could he be the killer?"

Jackie from fingerprints walked through the door. "Maybe, but then you're his accomplice," Jackie announced.

Gil looked up. "I also know that Warrick is assisting. Both fingerprints are yours," Jackie informed them.

Catherine gave a tiny laugh. "It's a game. The killer is a C.S.I or someone who has access to C.S.I things. It's a game Gil. To him that's all it is. He's using us like pawns, throwing us away so he can get to the king or prize. Until now, we haven't played the game. We've just gotten jumped, but now, we're playing." Catherine said softly.

"How do we play?" Gil asked.

"I don't know. He's made rules and then he's broken his rules. I think he's so confused now; he just wants it to end. I can't figure out what he wants." Catherine said thinking.

"I think he wants you for revenge. Have you noticed that he could have easily killed you, but he didn't?" Sara asked.

Warrick nodded. "Hmm…I think so to." Warrick agreed.

"Then there's only one way to play. If it's me he wants, it's me he'll get." Catherine said firmly.

"Catherine, I won't let another C.S.I die! Please just…" Gil began.

Catherine cut him off. "Just wait until he kills all the blonde haired women in law enforcement? Wait until he kills you? We have to play now while we're ahead!" Catherine said angrily.

"What do you suggest we do?" Nick asked.

"Let me be alone. I'll go to my house and be alone. Don't even get near the house. If he has surveillance like I think so, he won't fall for it." Catherine said.

"You'll get killed!" Sara exclaimed.

"I'm doing this whether you like it or not!" Catherine said before storming off.

Gil got up. "Nick, call Brass, tell him to drive to Catherine's house A.S.A.P, but tell him not to go in. Warrick, Sara, come with me. Nick after you call Brass, go over to Catherine's, but don't go in unless you hear something," Gil said quickly.

Nick nodded and got out his cell phone.

Catherine walked inside her empty house. The door slammed shut and it locked. She turned to see a man with a gun in his hand. The man was dressed in all black with a black ski mask on as well. "Well, well C.S.I Catherine," The man said.

"Who are you?" Catherine demanded.

"Don't you know?" The man asked.

Catherine shook her head. "Well then, you'll remember until the end of your life which won't be long. My name is Hal Nott. My wife was murdered. She was a blonde haired cop born on March 26th 1967. You were the C.S.I working the case, but the case went unsolved for five years! It's still unsolved now. You never brought justice to my wife and now I'm doing it for her. I won't kill any other person after I kill you because you're the reason my wife's death is unsolved." Hal said taking off his mask.

Catherine was scared on the outside, but she never said anything. "It's not my fault. I'm sorry, but there was no evidence that could tell us who killed your wife. I'm truly sorry. However, I don't think you should have killed innocent people. How were you able to get into the C.S.I building?" Catherine asked.

"When I stalked you, I was able to get your I.D card and make a copy of it with my picture on it. Now enough talk. Justice is about to be served," Hal said taking out a gun and pointing it at Catherine.


	4. The stalker and killer is

Chapter 4

The stalker and killer is…

A/N- Anything in bold is the voice on the video. Anything in italics is the sences in the video. I hope you like this chapter as it's really intense! 

Catherine would have screamed had fear not stopped her. "Why don't I help you? I can try and find the killer." Catherine pleaded.

"No," Hal said coldly.

"Please, I'm a single mother. Lindsay needs me. You can't just end my life!" Catherine said in fear.

"Oh, but you see I can for I have a gun." Hal said with a twisted smile. "Goodbye,"

Catherine looked for her gun, but found it was not there. "If you're looking for your gun, this is it. I plan on killing you with your own gun." Hal said laughing.

Catherine tried to grab the gun and fought with Hal until a shot was heard. The gun was shot up into the ceiling and then Catherine knocked it from his hands. It went flying out of reach. Hal choked Catherine until her face was a bluish color. Catherine struggled and struggled until she couldn't fight anymore.

Just as she was about to give up on life, Brass pulled Hal off of Catherine and just as he was about to arrest him, Hal escaped. Catherine found that her world was suddenly black.

Catherine woke up inside an ambulance as it roared down the highway. "How are you Ms. Willows?" A paramedic asked beside her.

"I feel fine," Catherine said.

"It's still good to have you checked out though. My name is John June." The paramedic said smiling.

"You're very good at your job of keeping people calm. I'm a C.S.I." Catherine told him.

"I know, you're very good at your job as well." John said calmly.

Catherine smiled. After she arrived at the hospital and was checked out, she was free to leave even before the others even got there. Once Sara, Gil, Warrick and Nick came, they were shocked to see her there. "I was fine," Catherine said smiling.

"Do you mind filling us in?" Gil asked.

Catherine gave the team a quick over view of what happened. "So we know the man's name is Hal Nott. We'll be able to do a search and find him. Piece of cake," Sara said smiling.

"It can't be that easy," Catherine muttered.

"Oh, but it is! Let's just get this guy once and for all!" Nick said grinning.

Catherine gave a small smile and nodded. "Alright," Catherine said.

Once back at the lab, Sara did a search for Hal Nott. "You won't believe this, but there's no Hal Nott in our directory or a Nott at all." Sara said wide-eyed.

Catherine sighed. Gil didn't say a word. "What are we going to do? The case was so hot and now the trial is so cold. Man, we were so close!" Warrick said banging his fist on the table.

Catherine looked at him for a while. "He's Hal Nott. It's a riddle. He is not Hal. Then the question is who is he? We need to go through all my case files. There has to be something." Catherine said determined.

Nick put a hand on her shoulder. "We already did. There's nothing there." Nick said gently.

"But there has to be!" Catherine said angrily, "Wait, five years ago. That means that I was still a rookie. I was also a part time striper of which I never told you, but…Anyway, that's where I need to go!"

No one understood what Catherine was talking about. She was ranting on about the past, but Catherine quickly grabbed her coat. Warrick followed quietly. Catherine drove to a place called Shocker which was a strip club. Catherine walked over to a lady. "Hello Catherine! Long time no see! How's life treating you?" The lady asked.

"Hi Denise. Life's beating me down right now. I'm working a case and I need to see Jennifer Stalls." Catherine explained.

"Honey, she was killed a few months ago." Denise said sadly.

Catherine shook her head. "I should have known. Was she married?" Catherine asked.

"Why…yes. I think she was. She was married to Paul Stalls I think." Denise said nodding.

"Paul Stalls? Thanks!" Catherine said leaving.

"If you ever need another job…" Denise began.

"It's part of the past! Look how I've turned out. Quit this job and get a better one before its too late Denise." Catherine advised.

Catherine turned to see Warrick there. "Good job. I'll call Sara and tell her to see if she can't find a Paul Stalls." Warrick said calling Sara.

Catherine sat outside in the hot sun. "Do you have a moment?" Catherine asked.

Warrick sat down. "You've always been forced to listen to my problems, so I can listen to yours. At least you were nice enough to ask." Warrick said smiling.

"When I was a stripper, I did it for money. I didn't have a job or anything, so I took what I could. Then I meet Ed and God knows what I was thinking. I found myself in way over my head. I was taking cocaine and then I had Lindsay. I didn't know what to do because I was soon a single mother and…my life was backfiring. I knew Gil for a long time before. We grew up next store to each other. Of course I was younger than he was, but he still acted like I was his friend. He went to college and I was an all A student. But like I said, I started going into the wrong direction and then Gil found me again. He offered me a real job with more money than I was getting, so I ended up being a C.S.I. I've made some really bad mistakes, but being a C.S.I and a mother are not one of them. Now, I'm looking back at some of my old friends who weren't as lucky as me. They ended up getting killed or are in jail because of the wrong people." Catherine said letting a single tear fall from her face.

Warrick tipped her chin up. "Hey, in the end, there's nothing we can do. Some things are just meant to be." Warrick said smiling.

Catherine smiled back. "Thanks Warrick," Catherine said getting up.

"No problem. Now you've got to make it up to me by listening to my pity party sometime." Warrick said laughing.

When Warrick and Catherine returned, Sara and Nick looked on the computer with grim faces. "Nothing. Paul Stalls died a few years before Jennifer died. Jennifer didn't match the description. So we're back to ground one." Nick said grimacing.

"_Hey Catherine!" A young girl called out._

"_Hey Jen! How are you today?" Catherine replied._

"_Fine. My sister Lisa Dunning sent me this photo of her in Paris. She's on vacation. She's a police officer here." Jennifer replied. _

_Catherine nodded looking into the face of a young, blonde haired girl. _

"Catherine! Are you there?" Gil asked.

"Lisa Dunning! Jennifer's sister was a police officer. She had blonde hair. She was only my third assignment and so I got sloppy and the case went unsolved. We've got to figure it out! We know that the stalker is Lisa's husband, but who did it in the beginning?" Catherine asked remembering.

"Lisa's husband was Carl Dunning." Sara informed them.

"Where's his current residence?" Gil asked walking into the room.

"Right in here in Las Vegas. I'll call Brass," Warrick said getting up.

Everyone rushed over to Carl Dunning's house. The police officers surrounded the house and Carl came out. "Freeze," They yelled.

Carl grabbed the nearest person. Catherine was standing nearest Carl and Carl grabbed her and pulled a gun out. "Stop and don't take another move. If you do, she dies." Carl growled.

Catherine spun around and kicked Carl in the shin and reached for her gun. Carl was quick though and shot. Catherine fell to the ground with a bullet in her shoulder, but even in pain, she got up and reached for the gun. Carl fought, but Catherine pulled the gun away and aimed it at him. "It's over." Catherine said looking him in the eye.

Brass came over and arrested Carl. Catherine's shoulder bled freely. Gil and the rest of C.S.I raced over to her. "Are you alright?" Nick asked concerned.

"Yes, I've got a bullet proof vest on." Catherine answered.

"Why are you bleeding then?" Sara asked confused.

Catherine smiled taking off her coat. "I asked Lindsay if I could borrow one of her Halloween vests that when you put pressure on it, red paint squirts out." Catherine said showing them.

"And why did you do that?" Gil asked.

"I figured if Carl was to shoot me and he saw me bleeding, he would think I was weakened and he wouldn't have to fight as hard. I was right because I was able to take the gun away quickly." Catherine explained.

"Only you," Warrick said shaking his head.

Catherine took off the paint vest and bullet proof vest. Catherine and Sara entered the house. Catherine found a room filled with video tapes and paper. One paper read:

_Catherine Willow's Schedule _

_Sunday (July 3rd 2005)_

_8:25- Wake up, stretch, put on fuzzy slippers_

_8:28- Brush teeth, comb hair_

_8:39- Make breakfast (eggs, toast cereal) _

_8:56- Take Lindsay to park. Lindsay plays on monkey bars, sandbox and then goes to seesaw._

_10:03- Catherine takes Lindsay home_

The list went on but Catherine found that she could read anything else. She began to cry. Sara was by her side. "God Sara, Carl knows what I do and not only does he record it, but he also makes a schedule. He's done this with all of his victims." Catherine said softly.

"I can only imagine what it would be like. I'm so sorry Catherine." Sara said patting Catherine's shoulder.

After going through Carl's home, Catherine and Sara headed back to the lab. Archie was given the tapes and Sara, Warrick, Nick, Gil, Greg and Catherine began to watch them. A voice began,** "This is Catherine Ann Willows. C.S.I Level 3. Supervisor: Gilbert John Grissom. Ex-husband: Edward Willows. Daughter: Lindsay Alice Willows."**

_Catherine stood in front of the oven. Her pork chops caught on fire, but she didn't notice. Lindsay walked into the room and dropped her backpack. "Mommy! Mommy, the dinner's on fire!" Lindsay yelled._

_Catherine turned and grabbed a fire extinguisher and put the flames out._

The voice spoke again, **"Catherine doesn't know I'm watching her. She doesn't know I see everything. She'll know and pay for what she did."**

_Catherine was lying in her bed sleeping._

**"I know what she does, when she does it. You see, I'm not done until I kill Catherine Willows for not solving my wife's death. Now, she and many other women will pay the price until justice is served."**

_Lindsay was at the park and Catherine was playing pass. _

**"Catherine has absolutely no clue what's going on. I can make her do anything. I'll make her suffer until the very end."**

"_You wanted to see me Grissom?" Catherine asked walking threw the door._

_Gil nodded. "Sit down," Gil ordered._

_Catherine sat down. "You showed up for court late on the Wilbert case. You know how important that case is. Can you not do that again or else there may be consequences." Gil stated._

_Catherine nodded. "I'm sorry," Catherine said._

"_Sorry isn't enough! Can't you see we're under staffed and being stretched by the D.A?" Gil said standing up._

_Catherine looked taken back. "I said I was sorry!" Catherine said getting up._

"_I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of pressure. The sheriff wants for information and the dayshift is getting to me." Gil said sitting down._

"_Sorry isn't enough," Catherine said walking out the door._

**"I think she likes that Grissom guy. She just doesn't know the trouble she's getting into. She writes in a diary that I've read. She doesn't write anything about work, she's smart, but she writes about Lindsay and Ed. I know she did cocaine. I know she was a stripper. I know her past. I know Catherine Willows and I'm going to kill her. I'm going to get caught, but justice will be served. She's going to rot in hell for what she did."**

_A drunken Ed walked through the door. "Ed! What are you doing here?" Catherine asked shocked._

"_I…want…to…" Ed mumbled._

"_Ed, you're drunk. Let me drive you home." Catherine offered._

"_I don't need your help bitch!" Ed muttered._

"_Get out!" Catherine screamed._

_Ed hit Catherine so hard she fell to the floor bleeding. _

**"Her life is already a hell. I do feel bad for her at times. She was a stripper with no money. She did cocaine. She married an abusive husband. Her life is awful, but she deserves it! After Catherine is dead, the cops will swarm my place and arrest me and watch this video. You'll see the real Catherine Willows rest assure. Catherine cries at night over her dumb husband. Ed comes drunk to her home and hits her. He never laid a hand to Lindsay though. I must say, Catherine's a horrible person, but she's a good mother."**

_Ed was drunk and just as he was about to hit Lindsay, Catherine took the blow instead. "Leave us alone Ed!" Catherine begged._

_After Ed left, Catherine sat in her room crying. _

**"In her diary she wrote 'Someone's bound to notice. God, I hope someone, anyone finds out. Gil must have suspected something or maybe Sara. Someone just needs to end it. I can't do it alone. Oh please let someone find out. Let it end. Please someone…' She just wanted someone to help her. Her friends didn't help. After she's dead, they'll watch this and know. They'll suffer knowing they didn't do anything…"**

--------

Catherine turned off the television. She had tears in her eyes. "Don't watch the rest of it!" Catherine screeched before leaving the room crying.

"I never knew that Ed was abusive. I never knew half this stuff." Gil whispered.

"I don't think any of us did. We'll we have enough evidence to convict Carl Dunning for stalking, murder and attempted murder." Nick said quietly.

Sara turned the T.V back on. "I know Catherine isn't going to like this, but I think we should at least finish watching this one tape." Sara said sadly.

"The less people the better. Archie, Greg, would you mind leaving for a minute?" Warrick asked.

Greg and Archie left.

---------

_Catherine sat down looking over a file when she fell asleep. The phone rang. "Willows," Catherine answered._

_Catherine looked around. She looked frightened and scared. She hung up the phone and screamed to an empty house, "Where are you?"_

**"She knows I see her. I can tell she's scared like a little baby. She won't dare call the cops. She's helpless."**

_Catherine's phone rang and Catherine jumped. She unplugged it and sat down scared. Her cell phone rang and Catherine screamed._

**"She thinks she can get away with it, but she can't."**

--------

"I think we've seen enough," Gil said turning off the T.V.

Gil walked away to find Catherine who was sitting on a couch in the break room. "Catherine," Gil said gently sitting by her.

"Gil, I can't talk right now. I've got to go home." Catherine said leaving.

Gil sat in the break room deeply concerned for his friend. "Hey man, do you want to talk about that?" Warrick asked coming into the room.

"What do you mean? There's nothing to talk about." Gil responded.

"I know you're worried about Catherine, we all are. Do you want to talk about it?" Warrick asked softly.

"Warrick, I never knew what was going on right under my nose! I still don't know. My co-workers are in trouble and I can't help them because I don't know. I had no idea when you were in trouble until you told me." Gil said shaking his head.

Warrick sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. It's always going to be like that."

"I know. Let's go home tonight and then tomorrow we'll interrogate Carl Dunning." Gil said getting up.

"Sure," Warrick said.

The stalker and killer is Carl Dunning. All the C.S.I's wanted him in jail for a long, long time. He would pay for what he did.


	5. A New Day

Chapter 5

A New Day

Catherine sat behind a thick glass watching Warrick, Nick and Brass interrogate Carl Dunning. "So, you wanted revenge for your wife, Lisa Dunning, who was a blonde police officer killed at the kitchen table?" Warrick asked.

"Yes," Carl replied.

"So, you killed blonde female police officers born on March 26th for justice?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Carl answered.

"Why? They were innocent." Warrick asked surprised.

"So was my wife. If Catherine Willows had found the person that killed my wife, I wouldn't have to kill all these people. I wouldn't have had to kill her. I assume that my shot either killed her or put in a lot of pain." Carl said smiling.

Catherine walked into the interrogating room. "Actually, no, it didn't. You see Carl, when you stalked me, you must have known that I'm not stupid. It's called a bullet proof vest. Now Carl, how were you able to get a bomb into my car as well as a bomb and a paper threat into the building without being noticed?" Catherine asked calmly.

"That was easy. I'm a police officer so I have access to each crime scene." Carl said smiling.

"Why did you tell me your name was Hal Nott?" Catherine pressed.

"I said that to throw you off my trail. I didn't think you would live anyway. I thought, even if you did live, how would you be able to connect me? So how did you connect me?" Carl asked.

"We ask the questions," Warrick snapped.

Catherine raised her hand. "It's alright Warrick. I'll tell him. You see, I was a stripper at the same place Jennifer Stalls was. Jennifer was a stripper as well. She showed me a photo of Lisa Dunning in Paris before a stripping night. You were the one who had led me to Jennifer. You said that your wife was killed five years ago, but she wasn't. Yet, five years ago I was also a stripper as well as a C.S.I. Thus, I connected the dots. We found Lisa's husband, you, and it was easy from then on. Do you know who killed your wife or maybe even Jennifer?" Catherine asked.

"No, but all I wanted was for you to die for not doing your job. You tell me who killed my wife or else I'll tell everyone here about…" Carl began.

Catherine cut him off. "Sorry honey, but they already know. I married Ed. Ed was abusive and they know I did cocaine. They know I was a stripper. You have nothing against me." Catherine said quickly.

"Oh, but I do. Catherine, I know all about you. I know that when you were ten…" Carl began.

"When I was ten, I watched a murder? They don't know that Carl." Catherine whispered.

"You let him die!" Carl accused, "You let the killer get away like you did with my wife!"

Catherine got up. "I was ten! There was nothing I could have done. You know that you can't always catch the killer. I know it's not fair, but that's life." Catherine said raising her voice.

"They'll also want to know…" Carl began.

"Oh shut up! You don't see me yelling out everyone's secrets. I know where you where a manger for a stripper bar where I didn't get employed." Catherine shouted.

"Please…don't tell!" Carl said frightened.

"It's too late. They already know." Catherine said softly.

"You bitch! I'll kill you one day! I'll get out of jail and hunt you down!" Carl shouted reaching for Catherine.

Nick and Warrick restrained him. "Oh, you won't be getting out of jail for a long time. Goodbye," Catherine said walking out the door.

Catherine walked and walked. She got into her car and speed off. Her final destination was unknown. She just knew she wanted to leave the past behind and keep all of her skeletons tucked away in the closet.

It's a new day.

**The End **

A/N- There may or may not be a sequel after this. I don't know. Tell me what you think! I hope you've enjoyed my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of C.S.I.


End file.
